


The Meet Sweet

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cookies, Dorm Living, First Meetings, Gabriel WOULD loudly bake cookies at 3 a.m., Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and it WOULD wake Dean up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Is it socially acceptable to use an electric mixer at three a.m. if doing so results in cookies? Dean and Gabriel have differing opinions.





	The Meet Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Debriel + college AU; inspiration: “You’re baking cookies in the communal kitchen at 3am and I’m angry but also really hungry”

A week ago, if someone had asked Dean what he thought about the fact that his dorm had a communal kitchen, he’d have said it was pretty cool. 

Now, as he stumbled half-awake into the too-bright room to see who the fuck was using an electric mixer at this hour, “pretty cool” was a lot more PG than most of the other phrases running through his head.

“Dude,” he grumbled at the cheerful-looking young man standing at the kitchen counter, “do you have any idea what time it is?”

Just then, a timer dinged. The young man grinned and donned a pair of oven mitts. “Sure do,” he said, turning toward the oven. “It’s cookie o'clock! First batch just finished.”

Dean scowled and opened his mouth to gripe some more, then paused: holy freaking hell, the kitchen smelled amazing. The sentiment must have shown on his face, because the other man looked over at him and chuckled.

“You know, I’m not usually big on sharing, but for you,” he said, giving Dean a once-over and waggling his eyebrows in approval, “I might be willing to make an exception.” He set the baking sheet on top of the stove and pulled off the oven mitts. “Name’s Gabriel.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell Gabriel exactly where he could stick his loud-ass electric mixer this late (early?) on a weeknight…but, if he was being honest, an even bigger part of him was kind of hungry. Aw, the hell with it.

“Dean,” he replied, trudging over to the table and pulling out a chair, “and those had better taste as good as they smell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [The Meet Sweet](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187183623222/youre-on-college-drabble-youre-baking)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
